RENTed
by LostOzian
Summary: BY KILLTHEPREPS! Not me! RENTWicked crossover, breaking the mold of everything...


**Disclaimer: _KillthePreps_ wrote this it may be slightly different than LostOzian's usual work because well LostOzian didn't write it I did and as you can tell I'm not a fan of grammar in fact I suck at it.**

_**KillthePreps…BREATHE. **_

**Shut it LostOzian you carnivorous freak**

**_I'm not a freak, you green-eater!_**

**You so are!!! And besides vegetarians eat green leafy things hey maybe you should try it sometime!!! Anyways this story is a crossover of RENT and Wicked And you will be reading chapter 1 don't worry (for those of you who like it) there will be more!!!!**

_**What makes you think they're going to like it?**_

**Uncalled for meanness you meany bobiny FREAK But now for the real story!!!**

_**Must we move on to the real story? I'm enjoying our dramatic ramblings.**_

**Stop taking the keyboard from me!!! I want them to get to the enjoyable reading material before beards form!!! And I mean the girls too**

_**So what was this, Cow crap?**_

**Pretty much yeah!!! Now on to the actual real story**

RENTED

By

KillthePreps

New York 3am- the Catscratch Club

Roger, Maureen, Joanne, Angel, Collins, and Mark, go into to the deserted club.

"Cool! Drug bust!" Roger says. "Where's Mimi?"

"In the corner making out with the policeman," says Joanne.

"Not again!" All chorus, minus Mimi. She's in the corner making out.

"It's her way of saving the stash, hugs not drugs, y'see?"

"Shut up, Angel," Collins whispers seductively. "Let's go into the men's bathroom!"

"Oh, you scoundrel!" quips Angel, and off they run.

"That's not a bad idea," says Roger, and heads towards Mimi. 'Light My Candle' randomly comes on in the background. "Aw, crap, Mimi and friend are now topless!" The policeman is grabbed by Roger and dragged to the door and after a short brawl the policeman stumbles out the door and thinks, 'Wow, that girl was HOT! Where's my shirt?' Then he faints (Roger hit him hard).

Anyways, inside, Mimi and Roger are now making out while Joanne and Maureen feel each other up. Mark stands alone, just like the cheese in that little kids song. Y'know, 'The cheese stands alone, the cheese stands alone, high ho the dairy oh, the cheese stands alone…' But that's off topic and random, much like tractors, which are fun to drive, and trampolines, which are fun to bounce on. Sorry. My attention span is short. (_Don't I know it?_) But Mark is alone (The 'Awww' sign off stage lights up, and the audience goes 'awww'). Suddenly, the club is ripped up and zooms toward the sky. Things tumble around and Collins and Angel are torn apart in the middle of their passionate ahem "embrace". Angel lands with her/his head in the toilet. Mimi passed out because of the drugs we now know she's high on, so Roger puts her down and starts crying (thinking of April).

Maureen squeals "Yay! We're flying!" Joanne calls her immature and stalks away, while Mark (who stands alone like the cheese) is freaking out, but not so much he doesn't start to take Joanne's place in making out with Maureen, who is beginning to feel the guilt of making out with two people in a row, but then she thinks 'Nah, I've done more than two in one hour before and I haven't died…yet'. She then breaks away from Mark and goes to get a drink.

Mark yells, "Don't go near there or you'll die from the flying glass!" Then, she disappears (Dun Dun Dununununununun!!!) through the floor!!!

Meanwhile in Oz

Glinda…

**And so chapter 1 ends (Yes that's all you freaks who enjoyed this get) isn't that a great cliffhanger I love torturing your little minds with my evil ploys**

_**Eh, I've done worse…**_

**Oh, nonsense LostOzian you glory-stealer you**

_**I'm not stealing, just diminishing. Is that all you have to say?**_

**No!!! Blah blah blah blah blah I'm sticking out my tongue at you even though you can't see it so thweoeoeodsjsa!!! There, NOW I'm done**

_**Wipes off face disgustedly**_

**Stop your dramatic wiping LostOzian you freak**

_**Of Course, otherwise I wouldn't be your friend.**_

**Ya know what I really don't like you**

_**Mu-tu-al! And since KillthePreps will obviously forget to tell you (she's a ditz like that) those of you who have made it this far, please read and review.**_

**Not a ditz not a ditz not a ditz not a ditz not a ditz not a ditz not a ditz not a dit- ooh, look, a butterfly! **

…**_.. ….. Such a ditz such a ditz such a ditz such a ditz such a ditz._**

**Thanks for emotional traumatizing me I am scarred for life thanks a lot not a ditz not a ditz not a ditz not a ditz not a ditz not a ditz **

_**Yeah, you just keep repeating that to yourself in the mirror. And stop looking at me like I'm evil. **_

**You are you maniacal horrible dream-crushing glory-diminishing person whom I will no longer associate with**

_**Oh no, she said 'whom'. Now I know she means it.**_

**My comment will be kept inside, I am no longer associated with you.**

_**Whatever. **_

**You know I really hate you!!!**

_**Yep : ). **_

**THAT WAS A MEAN COMMENT!!! WHY DON'T YOU JUST RESPOND?!?!**

_**I thought you were no longer associated with me.**_

**Oh yeah. **


End file.
